


Corruption: the Darker side

by Kale_Kaine



Category: cyberpunk - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kale_Kaine/pseuds/Kale_Kaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar city is corrupt and dangerous. What awaits in the city known as hell on earth. Where civil war is in the verge of everyday life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and will be updated periodically. How often I do not know yet.  
> I'm open for ideas and suggestions from readers.

North of Los Angeles is a city. Its new to the area and has a booming population of three million. The city was planned by the state but due to the stock market crash the funding was lost. The private companies bought out the contracts and revitalized the city's growth.  
The plans for the city were that of a wheel radiating out with spokes. The inner circle housed the three corporate building and the joint bank. Four large buildings towering over all others. The rind around those buildings was for the upper classes. The ring out of that the middle class and out of that the lower class.  
In the lower class districts the crime rates began to rise as they grew angry with the rent and costs the corporations' charged them. Finally the city government had to intervene. The only problem was that the gangs out numbered the police.  
One of the corporations was a pro at security firm. They funneled resources to ensure the city was safe where the police couldn't. A military force prowling the streets soon brought more discontent. The middle classes now disliked the corporations. The slow action by the city lead the gangs to take most of the middle class districts.  
A war was on the horizon in this city. A city where violence rules one half and greed rules the other. And citizens try to live their life safely day to day. But that is merely life in Briar city.  
The city is under control of two major powers. The corporations and the gangs. They are Dyma corp the largest producer of computers and robotics, Axis global one of the two leading private security firms, and finally Kato-Maki industries which is the leading software designer in the world.  
The gangs that lead the other half of the city are ruthless. They are the Voronov family, the Balboni family, the Irish mafia, the Chrome gang, and the Neo-Bloods.  
Both half's of the city have their protection. The darker half has the protection of the gangs and mobs. The greedier half has protection from the corporations.  
The story that will unfold is about the truth. And one mans journey through life in the city of hell.


	2. Michael

The outer circle is barren in the north. The shambled houses of suburbs that remain house drug stashes, labs, black markets, and drug houses.  
Few people were brave enough to come here willingly unless they were part of a gang or mob, were looking for drugs, sex, or someone to kill an enemy.  
This is where one unlucky soul found himself. In the back of a black Cadillac SUV sat a young man. He was only nineteen. How he got here was a mere unlucky chance. A trip gone wrong. The wrong alley and witnessing a drug deal.  
That is how he found himself in the back of the SUV. His face was covered in cold sweat. His bangs sticking to his face. Impatiently he rubbed his hand worried. He looked in the rear view mirror at the two large men in the seats infront of him and then the driver and other in the front passenger seat.  
His heart raced as the man in the front passenger seat went through his wallet.  
" Michael Prowers huh... Well today is your un lucky day kid. Hmm only twenty dollars? Broke ass gringo."  
He tossed the wallet back to Michael   
"I think the boss will have fun with you."  
He sat there shaking now more nervous as what might happen. The car drove past burnt down houses and gangs selling drugs like a large swap meet. The SUV pulled up to one large house. There were large gang members all over the building on balconies and walking by windows.  
"home sweet home. The Chromer HQ!"  
The engine shut off and the other members got out and let a seat down to drag out Michael. He came willingly and was lead into the building. Inside it was lavishly furnished. Women were everywhere. Drugs and alcohol layer around like decorations. Everyone was armed in someway.  
Everyone except Michael. He was lead upstairs. Well more like he was half dragged his legs having given out on him when he bumped into a gang member spilling his beer. This lead to him getting a swift punch to his gut.  
He was dragged into an office. There sitting at the table was the leader of the Chromers. He looked up. His head neatly shaven. And goatee trimmed.  
"who the fuck is this gringo?"  
"boss we caught this kid spying on our drug deal."  
"no shit? A fucking kid saw you selling my crank?"  
"yeah.... So I thought you would like to kill him."  
" now then why would I do this? He didn't fuck up. You did Carlos."  
"boss man come on.... Give me a break...."  
"what did I tell you?"  
"boss!?"  
"what the fuck did I tell you!?"   
"no one sees...."  
"exactly you stupid some of a bitch!"  
"hey Manny! That's your aunt! My mom!"  
"shut the hell up! Carlos this is the last damn time you fuck up."  
"Manny come on.... Please man! Plea-"  
Manny pulled out his hand gun. A long sleek chromed revolver. Etched along the length of the barrel a dragon shone in black. The gun went off. Fire spitting from the tip of the gun. The bullet flew out and found its mark. The left temple on Carlos's head. The bullet entered and blew the back of his head out spraying blood everywhere.  
Michael stood there in shock as the blood covered his face. The shock was clear because Michael fainted. The blood began to stain into the carpet.  
"get that asshole out of here he is staining my carpet. And get that kid cleaned up..... Were in need of a new member....."


End file.
